


Craving

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gloryhole, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to become a habit. It was just supposed to be something that Ishimaru was supposed to be investigating and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s always the prim and proper characters that crave a good dick sucking, in my mind.
> 
> Also, I wrote this story like ages ago and never uploaded up, I’m sorry DDD: I promise I’m still alive 
> 
> Pairing: Ishimaru/Everybody
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, smut, glory hole, dirty talk
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dangan Ronpa

The craving didn’t come often, but when it did, it came with a vengeance.

A loud groan left Ishimaru’s mouth as he swallowed down the cum in his mouth, licking his lips before pressing a kiss to the head of the cock in front of him. The tip of his tongue poked out to tease at the slit, causing the man on the other side of the wall to hiss at the sensitivity before shrinking back a bit. Lips quirking up, Ishimaru relinquished his grip on the man’s cock, watching as it disappeared through that hole.

"Thanks for the blowjob," the man grunted out, tone still husky from pleasure.

Ishimaru just hummed, basking in the feeling for a few moment. He heard the stall door open and close before the man left the restroom, leaving Ishimaru alone in silence. Letting his eyes fall shut for a moment, the hall monitor shivered as the intensity of the moment finally hit him. His arousal seemed to skyrocket at that particular moment, his bulge pressing up against the seam of his pants.

However, Ishimaru did nothing to relieve himself of his growing arousal. He was more than content with letting the moment wash over him and letting it settle underneath his skin, causing his nerves to grow hyperactive until he was desperate for touch.

* * *

 

Ishimaru wasn’t always this…uninhibited. He remembered the time when he used to be a model student, never breaking the rules for any reason once so ever. He was always on time for everything, never did anything that would warrant a scolding (or worse), and he always made sure to remain a model student for his fellow peers.

Oh, how they would look at him with horror if they saw how much he enjoyed sucking random men’s cocks.

It had started out with curiosity. Ishimaru had heard from Leon about some new restaurant that everyone was talking about. However, it wasn’t the food that everyone was interested in, although he had heard that it was quite appetizing. Apparently, there was something known as a “glory hole” that the men have been raving about.

This, of course, demanded research. Ishimaru would admit that he had been quite naïve in the ways of sexual knowledge, so it was no question that he had no idea what in the world a ‘glory hole’ was. He had never heard the term before, so it was best that he research everything that had to deal with the term. And what he found was…quite graphic, to say the least.

There were thousands of writings, videos, and pictures on the term, and that was just from the first search. Ishimaru had no doubt that there was probably more that his Kyoudai’s browser had just chosen to block (he didn’t have a laptop of his own, so he often borrowed his Kyoudai’s). Ishimaru had been so horrified, so stunned by the results that he didn’t even take the time to erase the evidence by the time that his Kyoudai came back. Perhaps that was the reason that Mondo kept blushing every time that they looked at each other…

But what had started out as horror settled in like a seed in his brain. As he found himself overly stressed about exams and obligations, in the back of his mind, the images that he had found on the internet continued coming back. It got so bad that they even began to infiltrate his dreams.

Eventually, Ishimaru decided that he would put his curiosity to rest once and for all. He would go to this so called ‘glory hole’ and see what was so grand about it.

Of course, finding it in one of the restrooms at the new restaurant wasn’t a particularly entertaining moment. It was actually quite dull. It was just a hole in the wall. Ishimaru frowned and poked his finger through the hole, letting it rub against the sides for a moment.

Not even a few seconds later, a bare cock suddenly poked itself through the hole, causing Ishimaru to let out a surprised yelp. His hand flew to his face in an instant and he started at the twitching length. The male on the other side of the wall didn’t seem to appreciate his yelp, tapping on the wall impatiently.

Too frightened by the sight, Ishimaru dashed out of the restroom in a hurry, barely remembering to zip up his own pants. That moment had stuck in his for several days, distracting him from his school work, and even his chores. No matter what he did, the sight of that strange man’s arousal…it made his stomach twist up. He wasn’t quite sure how to react, or even what to do.

It required more research.

So, Ishimaru spent every waking minute that he could researching, reading, watching, and…experimenting. He watched what individuals did when in front of a glory hole and tried to imagine himself doing those acts. It was dirty and naughty…and it made him aroused down to the deepest part of his bones.

It wasn’t until a month after the first incident that Ishimaru finally gathered the courage to return back to the glory hole. His hand clutched at his shirt tightly and he looked back and forth several times as he walked into the restaurant, and right towards the restrooms. He felt as though everyone was watching and judging him. They all knew exactly what he was going to do. And instead of making him even more disgusted with himself, it made him…kind of flustered.

Licking his lips, Ishimaru pushed open the door and walked softly towards the end of the restroom, stepping into the empty stall and locking it behind him. Pressing his back against the door for a moment, Ishimaru tried to get his wits together. He was here for a reason. He needed to quench his curiosity once and for all. There was no backing down now.

The sound of the restroom door opening snapped Ishimaru out of his daze and he quickly sat down on the toilet seat, ignoring the loud screaming in his mind that cringed at the thought of what could possibly be on that seat. Right now, he was consumed by his nervous tension. His stomach was flopping around so much that he feared that he might actually be sick, his hands were shaking, and his breath was coming out in ragged pants. It was a wonder that the person in the restroom with him hadn’t asked if he was alright.

As the person entered the stall right next to his, Ishimaru sucked in a harsh breath, waiting for a moment. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to calm himself down before he opened his eyes and moved his fingers to the rim of the hole.

A grunt left the man’s mouth before the sound of a zipper filled the silence. Then, the man’s heavy cock passed through the hole, bumping up against Ishimaru’s fingers. Licking his lips unconsciously, Ishimaru took a moment to inspect the man’s arousal. It was half-hard already, twitching to the rhythm of the man’s heartbeat. The man was uncut, the head peeking out from his foreskin.

It was such a captivating sight that Ishimaru almost wished that he could spend more time staring at it. As it was, he was pressed for time, and so was the man as well. “Are you gonna suck it or not?” the man asked gruffly, moving his hips forward to hurry Ishimaru along.

Swallowing thickly, Ishimaru released a sigh before he moved his head forward, pressing his lips against the man’s cock. A soft sigh left the man’s lips and Ishimaru took that as permission to continue on. This was the hall monitor’s first time sucking someone else’s arousal, so he really had no idea what he was supposed to do. However, he had watched quite a few videos of other men performing the act of oral, so he had a basis to work off of.

Licking his lips again, Ishimaru slowly drew the shaft into his mouth, his eyes falling shut in the meantime. He had heard that just focusing on the feel of the man’s cock inside of his mouth. The taste was very peculiar, but not as off-putting as he was expecting it to be.

He heard a groan come from the other side of the wall before the cock moved forward a little bit more. “Come on, man. Suck it more,” the man panted.

Ishimaru’s lips unconsciously tightened around the length and his tongue pressed against the underside, wiggling slightly. He remembered reading somewhere that it was best to move his tongue around and tease the shaft. It also said to pay close attention to the head. So, readying himself, Ishimaru pulled his head back some, letting his tongue wrap around the head and lap up the pre-cum starting to bead at the slit.

The hand holding onto the shaft stroked the bottom part that he was unable to reach with his mouth, diligently giving the most pleasure to the man on the other side of the wall as he could. When another groan and drop of pre-cum was given to him as a reward, Ishimaru let out a soft moan of his own, causing him to snap his eyes open in surprise.

What…what in the world was that? He hadn’t…he hadn’t meant to let out such an embarrassing noise like that. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up in embarrassment and his own body was trembling. The soft moans from the man wasn’t helping at all either.

So, when the cock suddenly started twitching in his hand, Ishimaru felt his eyebrows furrowing before a loud moan sounded throughout the entire restroom. That was the only warning that Ishimaru got before the cock erupted in his mouth. Eyes widening in an instant, Ishimaru let the cock fall from his mouth in an instant, mouth falling open in shock. He shut his eyes as the man continued orgasming, cum splattering against his face and hair.

A few seconds later, the groans from the man ceased and Ishimaru cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times before releasing his hold on the man’s shaft. It slipped back through the hole and the sound of a zipper being done up could be heard.

"Thanks for the blowjob," the man said before he exited the stall and the restroom.

Ishimaru remained kneeling on the restroom floor, trying to process everything that had just happened. His body was still trembling and his breath was leaving in harsh pants. The blush on his cheeks spread down his face, reaching as far as his neck.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Ishimaru wiped off as much of the man’s cum as he could before staring at his stained hand. Any other time, he would have pulled a face at the mess on his hands, but something held him back from doing so. He stared at the cooling mess for a moment before bringing his hand up to his mouth, licking a small amount off of his skin.

His cock twitched in his pants, pressing hard against the seam of his pants. Groaning unconsciously, Ishimaru looked down at his arousal with wide eyes. He hadn’t even truly noticed that he had been aroused. It was kind of shocking to see just how affected he was by the entire event, and it made a pit of guiltiness settle in.

Licking his lips, Ishimaru let his other hand move down to his bulge, cradling it for a moment before slipping his hand past the waistband. Gasping at the touch, Ishimaru sat himself up so that he could reach his arousal easier. His fingertips dove into his underwear and wrapped around his shaft, stroking it quickly. He was too wired at that point to truly think about taking his time or even moving to some place much more private.

All he could think about was the fact that he had just sucked off some stranger in the restroom, and liked it.

So, when Ishimaru came right in his pants in one of the stalls of a restroom without any worries of what he would do after he was finished, he knew that that was the beginning of the end for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this had actually been a little bit longer with implied DaIshimaru action, but this has been left alone for several months and honestly, it was kind of hard to figure out where I was going with the story (plus, I’ve never been good at picking back up with writing smut after months of being away from a story, so…).


End file.
